Derrick Ross/Metaverse
Derrick Ross '''is a mafioso and the primary framer for Bianco Moretti's mob, considered to be his right-hand man. He was diagnosed as sadistic at a young age and began doing odd jobs for Terrance Rose at only fifteen. These tasks molded Ross into a combatant genius, one who can copy the moves of his opponents and use said moves against them. Along with this, Derrick is extremely accurate with simple pistols and sub-machine guns. His young age, intimidation, and high rank all gave him the alias of '''The Prince. However, his intelligence level is very low, and more than balances out his ability as a mafia member. This low intellect is also probably the only reason he isn't in the position that Moretti is. Information Appearance Derrick Ross has shaggy blonde hair and golden eyes to match, along with a child-like face and a constant grin. He is of average height, measuring in at about 5-foot-11-inches, and weights about 160 pounds, which is said to be a low yet healthy weight for his stature. He is slightly muscled, yet still slim, his body like that of an MMA fighter-acrobat hybrid. Derrick, ranking high in his respective mob, has somewhat expensive clothing. He is typically seen in black dress pants and a black vest over a white dress shirt and a black tie. Often, to compliment this, he wears a brown coat with white fur lining. Ross also wears black sunglasses almost all the time, a black fedora with a golden strip.Along with this, sometimes he is spotted with a cigar in his mouth. Theme Songs *XXX *XXX *XXX Personality Derrick is very careless and perky, even laughing through pain, although not masochistic. Surprisingly for a gang member, he can often be very kind and generous. Despite this, he has also been clinically diagnosed with sadism. The two contrasting parts combine to create a sort of insanity; He is slowly developing schizophrenia and dissociative identity disorder, his social life can be harmed, and pain is one of the only things on his mind. However, these detriments have created a special father-son bond between Derrick and Bianco. They are constantly causing chaos simply for the fun of it, and it creates a sense of trust. This is one of the very many reasons he is nearly at the top of the mob, along with his immense combat abilities. Along with this, he is very polite and sophisticated, which, along with his happiness, creates a charismatic personality, the result of two conflicting sides. He can also be deadly, sure, but that is, for the most part, whenever he doesn't get his way. Despite his charm, Derrick is incredibly stupid. He, rather than dropping out of high school, simply didn't attend, and, at fourteen, joined Terrance Rose's mob in order to escape from the truancy police. Likes Chaos, Others' Pain, Success, Beignets, Coffee Dislikes Cops, Failure, Missing, Not Getting His Way Hobbies Small Crimes, Drinking, Napping Background Early Years XXX Mafia: Season 1 XXX Abilities *The Prince **Gun Kata ***Aimed In ***Single Shooter **One-Man Army *Copycat *The Jester *Mafia's Perks Combat XXX Paraphernalia *XXX *XXX *XXX Techniques *XXX *XXX *XXX Limitations *XXX *XXX *XXX Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:King Kuda Sheets Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Metaverse Characters